


Adelaide

by KAWebb



Series: Addergoole: Ursula and Olivia [1]
Category: Addergoole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAWebb/pseuds/KAWebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this we meet Ursula and Olivia's mum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adelaide

Adelaide ran a hand over her stomach, wondering if it was possible she might be pregnant again. That was what she wanted, and she was with another Ellehemaei, so she thought it was more than likely. He believed, like all the others, that she was infertile, but she wasn't. She was undecided whether she would raise this child or if she would give it away, although it was more likely that she would give it away. Being a mother wasn't really of interest to her. It was the breeding that was the important part, giving as many children as possible her genes, passing them onto grandchildren and great-grandchildren, because that was the way she would live for as long as her sister.

When Beatrix had changed it had been... unexpected was an understatement. Both their parents were Faded, as were their maternal and paternal grandparents. There was a great-uncle who had changed, but it had seemed impossible for either Adelaide or Beatrix to change. For a short time it had seemed possible that they both might change. When Adelaide remembered the day they had given up on it ever happening to her she felt the same pain she had then and that had been why she had left her family behind.

Wiping away the single tear that trickled down her cheek Adelaide wondered, just for a moment, what her life would have been like if she hadn't walked away from them. She didn't regret the choice she'd made, any more than she regretted anything she had done in the time since, because she didn't give herself time to really think about what she had done or who she might have affected. If she did stop to think about it there were occasionally twinges of guilt. Like when she thought about Guntram and her twin daughters.  
Until the day Adelaide told him she was pregnant she had believed that Guntram was her one human lover, despite the name. It had never crossed her mind that he might be masking his true form. None of the Ellehemaei she had met before had ever bothered to mask themselves and it had been when he'd unmasked that she realised he knew very little about what he was. Yet she had still given her twins to him. She shook her head. There'd been no logic behind the decision, which was unlike her, but it had felt like the right thing to do.

Maybe, if Adelaide had been able to hide her emotions, she would have been able to teach Guntram what she knew before he took the girls. Unfortunately when she had looked at him she had been reminded of her family and she had looked at him like she hated him, because she hadn't been expecting it. A part of her did feel that way. Being Faded meant she hated almost everyone she slept with a tiny bit, because they got to be something she could never be. He had given her the chance to name one of her daughters, giving her the most normal name she could think of, before taking them away from her.

It had been the right thing for Guntram to do. Adelaide knew that. When they changed, as she assumed all her children would, she would hate them just as much as she hated her sister, and that wasn't the right atmosphere for a child to grow up in. They might end up being just as clueless as their father, but they would still be Ellehemaei.


End file.
